Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Lupis Sanz
Summary: Siempre soñé con escribir Jisbon juvenil, me arriesgue y aquí esta, este Fic no es como otros; esta narrado en tiempo diferente y tiene un poco de mas imaginación. Pasar y leerlo, no olviden dejar reviews.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Mentalist no me pertenecen, pero si me pertenece la idea de este fic. :)

**A/N:** Este no es un fic cualquiera, digamos que tiene un poco de más imaginación; está narrado en un tiempo distinto, y la trama es totalmente diferente a lo acostumbrado. Espero y sea de su agrado. Por cierto es excesivamente romántico.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

**POV Teresa Lisbon**

**Capítulo 1: ENCUENTROS.**

Muerta, así es como me sentía después de todo lo ocurrido, como le pides a una niña de tan solo 12 años que supere la muerte de sus padres, a pesar de haber crecido junto a tres niños yo seguía siendo una niña muy débil, cada día maldecía el volver a ver la luz, no hablaba con nadie más que con mis hermanos. Nos habían enviado a un orfanatorio, donde nos maltrataban hasta mas no poder, aprovechaban cada oportunidad para humillarnos en especial a mí; pues yo pagaba los platos rotos de todos mis hermanos, bueno casi todos; Tommy que era el segundo más grande se hacía responsable de sus actos, pero yo por ser la mayor tenía varios moretones en todo mi cuerpo, pues jamás permitiría que les tocaran ni un cabello a mis otros dos hermanos. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad me escondía en uno de los rincones de ese asqueroso lugar para llorar una y otra vez lamentándome el no tener a mis padres a mi lado, cada llanto y lágrima derramada era por uno de los tantos recuerdos felices que aun albergaba en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Un día Pam me encontró, si la bruja que se encarga de torturarnos se llamaba Pam, ese día me dio una tremenda golpiza, matando toda esperanza de encontrar un poco de felicidad en ese horrendo lugar.

Pasaron días y llego navidad, pero ya no quedaba nada de la Teresa Lisbon que entro ilusionada de poder hallar un poco de calma o volver a sentir el calor de un hogar, no quedaba absolutamente nada, los múltiples golpes y malos tratos finalmente la habían matado y en su lugar habían dejado a una Teresa seca por fuera y por dentro, sin reservas de amor ni cariño, esos 12 años de felicidad se opacaron en tan solo 7 meses de total obscuridad.

-¡Tere! ¡Tere! Hermana, la bruja esta ebria y nos ha dado todo el día para salir, somos libres.-Tommy gritaba emocionado y brincando de un lado a otro, no saben lo mucho que me alegraba que el siguiera conservando su entusiasmo.

-¿Enserio? Iré por Joshep y Jake, se pondrán muy felices.-

Me levante del sillón y camine hacia sus habitaciones.-Niños, hoy volveremos a ver la luz del sol.-Les sonreí y les hice ademanes con las manos para que salieran de sus camas.

Jake fue el primero en brincar como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Joshep me abrazo y yo le correspondí.

-Bien, ya estamos listos. Y ¿A dónde iremos?-Mencione con un poco de incredulidad.

Tommy saco de sus bolsas 4 boletos que eran para entrar a la feria, mis otros dos hermanos se los arrebataron inmediatamente y yo me lo que de viendo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?-Le dije un tanto molesta.

-¿Acaso eso importa?, mira se lo que piensas, pero no me los robe, los gane con el esfuerzo de mi trabajo.

Lo mire dudosamente, no es que desconfiara de mi hermano, pero a veces el afán de conseguir dinero para poder comer te hace hacer cualquier cosa, Tommy había tomado la mala costumbre de robar dinero a las personas aprovechándose de su condición.

-Te creeré porque eres mi hermano.

Al salir por la puerta volvimos a sentir la brisa del viento después de tres meses de absoluto encierro. Pronto llegamos a la feria pues no estaba muy lejos, todo lucia precioso; luces, adornos, galletas, varias familias reunidas y festejando el poder estar juntos otro año, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas volvieron a mojar mi rostro, como extrañaba a mis amados padres, mi casa, mi vida…

-Hey mira.-Mi hermanito menor tiro de mi usado suéter de estambre y señalo un llamativo letrero.

_¡EL NIÑO PRODIJIO PATRICK JANE! SI PERDISTE A UN FAMILIAR QUERIDO SIN PODER HABERLE DICHO LO MUCHO QUE LO AMAS, ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD, ATREVETE Y VUELVE A HABLAR CON EL._

Por lógica los nombres de mis padres se me vinieron enseguida a la mente pero a los pocos segundos deseche esa idea, le negué con la cabeza.-No, pequeño esas son mentiras, que te parece si mejor vamos por un algodón.

-Con que mentiras, yo no estaría tan seguro.

Voltee a ver de quien provenía la voz y me quede helada, pues se trataba de un joven aproximadamente 16 años, muy guapo por cierto, con unos hermosos ojos azules y unos rizos rubios.

-Lo siento debí presentarme, Patrick Jane.-Me extendió gustosamente su mano.

Yo seguía parada sin hacer nada y supongo que con cara de tarada.

Rodo sus ojos y bajo su mano.-No hace falta que te presentes tu eres Teresa Lisbon, él es Jake y otro Joshep, ambos son tus hermanos.-Por primera vez me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era como cualquiera, esta tenía un brillo especial.

Parpadee, y recordé las palabras que mama me había dicho: "Nunca te fíes de un extraño, la vida está llena de gente que solo te quiere lastimar." Pero no podía negar que me moría de curiosidad de hablar con Patrick Jane, además él no se veía como una de esos "extraños malos".

-¿Realmente puedes hablar con muertos?-Dije en un tono un poco hostil.

Volvió a reír pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.-HOLA, TAMBIEN ES UN PLACER CONOCERTE, y si lo dices por tu mama y tu papa, claro que podrías volver a hablar con ellos.

**¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Espero que les haya gustado :). Nuestros tortolitos se han encontrado ja ja ja. Siempre soñé con escribir Jisbon Juvenil y pues aquí esta. REVIEWS BIEN RECIBIDOS.**


End file.
